Mitch Teavee
Mitch Teavee is the son of Mike Teavee, and he is a sociopathic gamer! Info Name: Mitch Teavee Age: 15 Parent's Story: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Appearance: I have brown hair and wear black bad boy clothing. Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Uter Gloop Secret Heart's Desire: To waste my life playing video games. My "Magic" Touch: I am a skilled gamer. Storybook Romance Status: I'm too f*cking busy playing video games. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Life, the universe, and everything. Favorite Subject: None. School sucks. Least Favorite Subject: Everything. Best Friend Forever After: I don't need friends. Biography I'm Mitch Teavee, and I am a douche. I love to watch violent TV and play violent video games. I eat in front of the TV because I'm too lazy to do anything else. I love video games with guns and stuff cuz I'm a DOUCHE! I don't know why I'm attending this f*cking school. I think it's because I've been kicked out of several schools already. Fairy tales are for babies, all the girls here are so girly, and all the boys here are fruity (I'm talking about you, Daring Charming. And you too, Sparrow Hood.) But the kid I hate the most is that big fat baby Lucky Bucket. He's such a sissy and a wimp. I beat him to a pulp. I really wish this place had a gaming class, but there's no such thing, unfortunately. There's too much chocolate and candy here, especially from those morons Gus and Helga Crumb, who can't stop eating that garbage. I'll try to get arrested and convicted again so I don't have to attend this place anymore. I love heavy metal and hardcore rock and roll. I love dark, sinister bands like Mayhem, Marilyn Manson, Slipknot, Slayer, Dayglo Abortions, Rammstein and Aphex Twin. I rock to those all night long while the sissies listen to wimps like Nate Ruess, the Jonas Brothers, Justin Bieber, Green Day, Ed Sheeran, 5 Seconds of Summer, and One Direction. I especially hate Justin Bieber even though he's a douche like me. My roommate Uter is so annoying and stupid. He eats too much - LIKE A PIG! I lead a gang that consists of me, him, Verona Salt, and Pansy Beauregarde. We all like to bully Lucky Bucket and give him wedgies. Just like all good gamers, I hate feminists, especially that b*tch Anita Sarkeesian because she's trying to take our video games away and burn them. I send death threats to her once a week and I have Gamergate links all over my notebook. I am a Rebel because bad boys are Rebels. DIE! DIE! DIE! Trivia *His live-action portrayer would be Jordan Fry. *His real name is Mitchel (with one L). He doesn't like being called by his full name. *He lives in Denver, Colorado. *He admires Vladimir Putin. *He is a hardcore Trump supporter. *He is obsessed with serial killers and school shooters. *His favorite video games are Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *He hates any game that isn't rated M (Mature) or AO (Adults Only). *He refuses to play video games that have female protagonists. *He subscribes to JonTron and shares all of his political views. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Category:Jerks Category:Sociopaths Category:Villains Category:Americans Category:Alt-Righters Category:Gamergate Category:Trump Supporters Category:Atheists Category:Stereotypes Category:Misogynists Category:Racists Category:Homophobes Category:Islamophobes Category:Triggered Category:Edgy